The Art of Flying
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: They were different on so many levels. They hardly agreed on anything, their tastes were polar opposites unless they counted each other. (Druna smut)


**A/N: Written for Kat Ducat for the Birthday Challenge. Hope you enjoy it & Happy Birthday. **

The Art of Flying

Draco groaned loudly, his grey eyes closing in complete rapture as her nails dragged down his back and bit into his shoulder. Her legs came up from beside him, wrapping around his hips, locking him in the silky prison of her thighs as her ankles linked at the small of his back. She moaned softly, her hips bucking upwards un-expectantly.

"Fuck, Luna!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes popping back open with pleasure as she took him deeper. He had finally, after all these years mastered the art of flying; whenever he was inside her Draco found himself flying high above the earth as though he would never return there again.

Luna writhed beneath him, her long, dirty blonde hair falling around her face, her cheeks flushed pink with pleasurable exertion and her breath came out in harsh pants. Her hands clutched at the golden silk of his hair, dragging his mouth to hers she kissed him; hard.

Her tongue probed insistently against his lips and Draco opened against her willingly, his own tongue slipping into her mouth, plundering the softness within. She tasted like strawberries, all ripe and sweet and utterly delicious. The scent of apples teased his nose, she always used apple scented shampoo; it was embarrassing, but the scent of applies never failed to turn him on because it reminded him of her and how hot, how wet, how amazing she could be.

A particularly hard thrust caused Luna's back to bend in answer, her hips rising and her weight falling to her shoulders pushing her breasts towards him for his inspection. Draco shifted his weight to his elbows, his hands brushing over her ribs, thumbs stroking the underside of her breasts before pressing down against the hard, sensitive peaks.

Luna moaned again, his name falling from her lips in a breathy plea for more. She always wanted more; no matter what he did to her she could never get enough of him.

She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged lightly, her teeth biting down gently. She drew his lip into her mouth, sucking softly; Luna simply adored Draco's mouth, he could find so many wonderful, bone-melting uses for it.

As soon as she released him Draco found a use for his mouth; it closed over her nipple, all hard and dusky pink and sucked hard. Luna's response was a throaty cry, her fingers tightening their grip in his hair, holding him to her.

Draco grunted and changed his rhythm from slow and languid to deep and penetrating. Luna changed with him, her hips lifting to meet his every downward stroke, sending him deeper, sending his mind reeling.

"Dra…co, hold me down," she whispered, lifting her arms above her head.

Long fingers entwined with her smaller, slender ones; holding tightly, anchoring her beneath him. One thrust, two, three and she was crying out her climax, her body arching into his, her inner muscles going into spasm.

Draco groaned, she was perfect like this, all fire and passion, all sweetness and depravity, all angels and stardust; all his.

He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would want Luna Lovegood never mind love her. But he did. He had never thought that she would want him never mind love him. But she did.

They were different on so many levels. They hardly agreed on anything, their tastes were polar opposites unless they counted each other.

But she had been there for him when the war was over, sneaking uninvited into his life and conquering his heart and when she was with him like this, when he was inside her surrounded by the hot, sweet wetness of her body, when her lips were against his flesh as they were now, her tongue tracing his collar bone, her teeth biting down lightly on his chest and her mouth closing over a nipple; Draco couldn't imagine not having her, not wanting her.

She had made him work for her though, court her as his mother would say. Luna didn't give him anything until he earned it, until he proved he could be a decent person, something Luna claimed to have always known about him. Draco now realised that Luna had played her part well, she had wanted him and she had set out to get him. She had kept his interest by keeping him waiting. She became almost a challenge at one point, he had to have her or die and bloody hell had she ever been worth the wait!

With the Malfoy wealth and luxury behind him Draco had never wanted for anything, his hearts-desire always granted and he had come to believe that anything worthwhile had to be bought and obtained. Then he had met Luna, then he had kissed Luna, then he had touched Luna, then he had taken Luna to his bed and Draco realised that all that is gold does not glitter. She was golden; with her sunny nature and bright smile and her heart that was overflowing with love, not just for him but for her family and friends. Her heart was of pure gold; her love infinitely more valuable and rare, too precious to put a price to and too cherished to take for granted.

His mind was fogging now, she was all hot and juicy, little moans still coming from her. She twitched around him, another climax looming but she wasn't close enough for that, not the way he was. Draco's hand snaked between their bodies, his fingers easily finding the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex. He stroked her lightly and she gave a small cry, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

Luna bit her bottom lip and strained towards him as his fingers moved against her again. Her body felt like one gigantic sensitive nerve. She was on overload, her hair damp, her stomach tightening, her legs weak like jelly; but still she hung on as Draco took her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

And she wanted it, craved it even though she had experienced it only moments ago. She wanted Draco with her this time, wanted to feel him climax inside her; when he was inside her she always felt like she had completely mastered the art of flying.

He thrust into her again, one last time, his body rearing above her, held stiff and taught as he throbbed his release inside her; her own cries echoing his as she clamped down on him.

Panting, Draco slumped against her, a feeling of safety and contentment sweeping him when Luna wrapped her arms around him and held him close. His harsh breaths tickled her neck and the scent of apples surrounded him.

Draco used to think of Luna as his guiding light, she had found him when he was lost in the darkness and isolation of his own making and gently coaxed him back into society. He had been alone, thought he was lost from the world forever; but he now reaslied that not all those who wander are lost; he hadn't been lost, merely wandering, merely waiting for her.


End file.
